Chronique d'une fleur
by Shiiimizu
Summary: Lys, jeune fille de 18 ans, se retrouve propulsée dans un monde qu'elle ne connait pas, pourtant elle apprendra beaucoup de choses.
1. Chapitre 1 - Une simple flaque ? -

**Bonjour à tous. :) Tout d'abord ceci est ma première fic (n'ayant fait que des one-shot) donc je serais très heureuse de recevoir vos reviews ! (bonnes ou mauvaises :p). Je vous remercie grandement de venir me lire et j'espère que ce premier chapitre, qui met longtemps à se mettre en place, vous plaira ! **

Chapitre 1 - Une simple flaque ? -

- Lys ! Tu pourrais m'aider à nettoyer la salle de classe quand même !

Une jeune fille pivota en direction de la voix qui l'appelait faisant virevolter sa courte chevelure d'ébène. C'était une adolescente de 18 ans comme les autres : les sorties entre amies le week-end, les soirées de révision suivis de la lecture d'un bon livre attendant que le sommeil ne vienne, l'angoisse à l'approche du bac mêlée à l'empressement de la venue de l'été. Oui, Lys Fournier était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banale.

- 'Peut pas ! J'ai promis à ma tante de rentrer le plus tôt possible aujourd'hui. S'excusa la demoiselle avec un grand sourire.  
>- T'exagères... Ça ne va pas te tuer de rester cinq minutes de plus... Soupira son interlocutrice.<br>- Désolé Morgane ! Tu n'as qu'à demander de l'aide à Tristan ! Plaisanta la jeune fille en s'empressant de quitter la pièce, pendant que son amie rougissait comme une tomate.

Comme à son habitude, Lys déambula dans les couloirs de l'établissement. Esquivant les quelques étudiants qui restaient encore à cette heure-ci, elle se précipita vers son vélo pour rentrer chez elle.  
>Évidemment que sa tante ne l'attendait pas, c'était une excuse qu'elle utilisait toujours pour se débarrasser des tâches ménagères. Elle n'était pas une paresseuse, mais quand elle avait moyen elle préférait de beaucoup un bon petit en-cas chez elle.<br>Dans un grand élan, elle propulsa son vélo en avant, grimpa dessus et dévala à toute vitesse la pente devant son lycée. Pour certains cette manœuvre était risquée, la pente étant assez raide, mais pour Lys c'était un mécanisme qu'elle accomplissait tous les jours avec confiance.

Une fois sa maison en vue, elle ralentit doucement mais sûrement en se rabattant sur le trottoir de son allée. Avec souplesse elle descendit de sa selle et prit son vélo à la main pour le ramener dans son garage. Un camion de déménagement placé devant le logement voisin capta son attention. Alors comme ça l'habitation avait enfin été achetée, se dit-elle.

Après avoir rangé son véhicule, la jeune fille se dirigea à l'intérieur de sa maison, balançant ses baskets en bas de l'escalier et s'orienta immédiatement en direction de la cuisine.

- Monique, tu savais qu'on avait de nouveaux voisins ? S'époumona la demoiselle en espérant que sa tante l'entende de son bureau qui était à l'étage.  
>- Oui, d'ailleurs ils sont juste ici. Avertit la voix de sa tutrice qui provenait de la cuisine.<p>

La jeune fille fut étonnée de découvrir de nouvelles têtes dans sa salle à manger, tranquillement en train de bavarder avec sa tante. Non pas qu'ils avaient rarement des invités mais Monique ne laissait guère des inconnus rentrer dans sa maison comme ça.  
>Quand sa tante s'aperçut de son arrivée, elle lui désigna la chaise à côté d'elle pour venir s'asseoir, chose qu'elle fit.<p>

- Je te présente nos nouveaux voisins, les Stravis. Entama l'adulte avec un sourire chaleureux. Voici Laurence et Eric. Et voici leur fils Noah, je crois qu'il a ton âge. Tu as bien 18 ans Noah c'est ça ?  
>- Non, 19. Répondit vaguement le dénommé Noah en regardant par la fenêtre à côté de lui.<br>- Excusez-le ! Entreprit Eric avec une mine gênée. Il est tout le temps comme ça.  
>- Nous sommes heureux d'avoir des voisins aussi accueillants que vous dans le quartier. Continua sa femme tout en souriant avec beaucoup de gentillesses.<br>- Ne vous en faites pas, il n'y a pas de mal ! S'empressa la tante de la jeune fille en effectuant un geste de compréhension puis se tourna vers la demoiselle. Voici Lys, ma... fille.  
>- Enchantée de vous rencontrer. Affirma la jeune fille avec beaucoup de gaieté.<p>

A l'entente de sa voix, le certain Noah détourna enfin son regard de la vitre pour le poser sur Lys. C'était un jeune homme assez mystérieux. Il possédait une sorte d'aura qui captivait la demoiselle, bien sûr elle n'allait pas tomber amoureuse de lui au premier regard comme dans les livres à l'eau de rose que sa tante aimait tant lire, mais elle n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard. Il fallait quand même avouer qu'il avait une certaine beauté.

On pouvait dire qu'il était le contraire de Lys : il était grand alors qu'elle ne mesurait qu'1m62, il avait le teint hâlé tandis qu'elle possédait une peau de porcelaine, il paraissait être assez taciturne contrairement à la jeune fille qui s'enthousiasmait facilement et ne parlons pas de ces yeux, deux profonds onyx qui transperçaient les iris verts de la jeune fille.

Dans un soupir le jeune homme reporta son attention sur ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Vexée de sa réaction, Lys ne se retint pas et lui marcha brutalement sur le pied, à l'abri du regard des adultes sous la table. Vivement il se retourna vers elle en la fusillant du regard sans pour autant se plaindre.

Au vu de la férocité de ses yeux, elle n'aurait pas été étonnée que des crocs prennent la place de ses dents et qu'il lui saute dessus. Elle déglutit face à une telle pensées, mais tint quand même devant lui, lui lançant un regard de défi.  
>Après quelques instants il se leva d'un geste nonchalant et partit de la maison sans demander son reste. Les adultes le suivirent des yeux avec étonnement avant que les Stravis ne s'excuse pour le comportement de leur fils.<p>

- Eh bien, je suis désolée, mais je vais m'en aller aussi pour aller étudier. Exprima Lys en se hissant de sa chaise tout en leur offrant son si joyeux sourire. Ça a été un plaisir, on se verra une prochaine fois.  
>- Bonne chance pour ton bac. Souhaita vivement Laurence accompagnée d'un acquiescement de son mari.<p>

Avec un petit signe de la main pour sa tante, la demoiselle monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Quand elle fut arrivée elle se jeta sur son lit, sortit son portable suivie de ses écouteurs et les mis dans ses oreilles. Elle choisit une musique harmonieuse et mélancolique, une chanson qu'elle écoutait depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle pouvait provenir, pourtant ce chant d'une langue étrangère lui semblait si familier.  
>La jeune fille ferma ses paupières et savoura pleinement la douce mélodie, oubliant ses révisions. Dodelinant la tête au rythme du son, elle ne fit plus attention au temps et sombra lentement dans un profond sommeil.<p>

Ce ne fut que quand le soleil était couché qu'elle rouvrit les yeux. Il faisait noir dans sa chambre et des étoiles avaient déjà fait leur apparition dans le ciel assombri. Une petite brise pénétrant dans la pièce à travers sa fenêtre ouverte la fit frissonner.  
>D'un geste lent, elle se releva pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit tout en baillant. Encore un peu endormie, elle porta son attention sur sa montre sans y faire vraiment attention. 23 h 24...<p>

- Si tard...? Ça m'apprendra à écouter de la musique tient... Geignis-t-elle en claquant sa langue contre son palais. C'est râpé pour les révisions maintenant. Bon... Je ne vais pas me rendormir quand même. Pas maintenant en tout cas, je vais aller me faire un petit chocolat chaud.

Soudain emplie d'une nouvelle motivation, Lys sentit son énergie revenir. Dans un petit saut, elle se précipita hors du lit non sans se rattraper ensuite à son bureau pour retrouver l'équilibre. La jeune fille était facilement stimulée quand il s'agissait de chocolat.

Mais tout à coup une lumière jaillit de l'extérieur pour inonder sa chambre et l'aveugler totalement. Après une minute la lueur s'affaiblit petit à petit pour finalement disparaître, laissant Lys éblouie pendant une dizaine de secondes.  
>Assez abasourdie, elle se dirigea vers sa fenêtre pour examiner la provenance de ce soudain éclat. Si c'était encore Quentin, son petit voisin de 10 ans, qui s'amusait à enquiquiner le voisinage, il allait entendre parler d'elle.<p>

Mais à sa grande surprise, il n'y avait rien. Pas d'enfants qui faisaient des farces, pas de voitures avec leurs phares, pas de grands-parents avec des lampes pour les guider. A vrai dire, il n'y avait absolument rien, pas même un chat qui traînait dans le coin.  
>Quelque chose n'allait pas ce soir. Que ce soit pour la vivacité du quartier ou pour le brusque silence qui planait étrangement dans la rue, rue qui était habituellement très vivante, même la nuit.<p>

La jeune fille réfléchit un long moment au pourquoi du comment puis se dit que de cogiter comme ça ne servait à rien. Pour supposer, il lui fallait des preuves et ses preuves elle ne les aurait que sur place.  
>C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle se faufila hors de sa chambre, attrapa une veste et des baskets et passa sa porte d'entrée pour atteindre l'extérieur. Une fois dehors, elle n'eut à faire que quelques pas pour découvrir l'origine de cette lumière.<p>

Dans un coin, hors de vue de sa chambre, une flaque d'eau était étendue sur le trottoir. Mais ce n'était pas une simple flaque d'eau, une infime lueur sommeillait au fond. La même lueur qui avait jailli dans la chambre de Lys.  
>Doucement, la demoiselle se rapprocha de la petite marre. Son regard resta fixer sur le faible éclat qui illuminait l'étendue d'eau. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Une luciole qui se noyait ? Quand même pas... Une lampe miniature waterproof ? Ça serait étonnant...<br>C'est en se posant ces questions qu'elle atteint enfin son objectif. La jeune fille s'accroupit avec lenteur sans quitter des yeux la lueur. Comme hypnotisée, Lys approcha doucement sa main du centre de la flaque.

Quand elle effleura enfin la surface de l'eau, la flaque produisit de nouveau une intense lumière qui engloba la jeune fille. Dans ce même temps, Lys se sentit avaler par une sorte de force inconnu. Sans s'en rendre compte, la demoiselle se trouva plonger dans une immense mer.  
>Où qu'elle regarde, Lys ne voyait que du bleu. La panique commença à pendre le dessus et la jeune fille essaya de monter à la surface. Mais une voix l'interpella, stoppant son action.<p>

- Ne vous retenait pas, Lys. Respirez. Ce que vous voyez n'est pas. Seul votre corps le perçoit, pas votre esprit. Lui exprima une voix qui venait de loin.

Sans vraiment comprendre le sens de ces paroles, la jeune fille tenta de relâcher ses poumons. Avec stupéfaction, elle remarqua qu'elle pouvait en effet respirer tranquillement sous l'eau.  
>Ce ne pouvait qu'être un rêve... Rien de plus. Pouvoir respirer dans l'eau ? Et puis quoi encore... Elle devait encore dormir paisiblement dans son lit. Écouter de la musique en dormant ne devait pas lui réussir. Pas du tout.<br>Lys fut interrompu dans son imagination.

- Lys... Vous devez le sauver. Intima la même voix.  
>- Le sauver ? Qui ? Interrogea Lys. De quoi dois-je le sauver ? Et puis... Où est-ce que je suis bon sang ?!<br>- Vous devez sauver Aragorn. Maintenant partez, allez accomplir votre devoir.  
>- Euh... Quoi ? Attendez ! Insista la jeune fille.<p>

Mais sa requête ne fut pas écoutée et elle se sentit attirer vers le fond de la mer. Sans une quelconque chance de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, elle fut entraînée. Subitement la mer s'évapora pour laisser place à une forêt. Lys surplombait le bois en flottant, bois qui se trouvait bien trop bas selon elle.  
>Comme elle s'y attendait, la gravité prit le dessus et Lys tomba à une vitesse fulgurante en direction du sol, sûrement beaucoup trop dur au goût de la jeune fille. Se prenant quelques dizaines de branches au passage, Lys percuta violemment le sol.<p>

Après être restée inconsciente une bonne vingtaine de minutes, la jeune fille ouvrit les paupières pour voir des rayons de soleil traverser le feuillage de la forêt. Avec précaution, elle se releva et se mit debout pour pouvoir inspecter les dégâts.

- Eh bien... Je m'en sors pas si mal que ça, je trouve. Constata-t-elle, grimaçant en essayant de bouger son poignet puis elle inspecta sa cuisse. Bon j'ai dû me fouler le poignet et je me suis bien ouvert la cuisse... Mais ce n'est pas si mal que ça si on prend en compte les 20 mètres que je viens de dévaler. Heureusement qu'il y avait des branches pour freiner ma chute hein ? Sinon ce n'était pas un simple poignet foulé que j'aurais eue.

Enfin consciente de son état, Lys jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Des arbres, du feuillage, des buissons et encore des arbres. Sauf qu'elle habitait en pleine ville, qu'il n'y avait pas de bois à plus de 15km à la ronde et qu'il était censé faire nuit.  
>La jeune fille savait très bien qu'elle ne rêvait pas, la douleur à sa cuisse le lui rappelait bien, mais où pouvait-elle bien être ? Où avait-elle atterri ?<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2 - Et la politesse alors ! -

**Bonjour à tous ! :) C'est un plaisir de vous voir sur le chapitre 2 de ma fic ^^ Je remercie encore ceux qui ce sont prit la peine de laisser leurs avis :) **

**Bon... Assez de blabla, place à notre jeune Lys :p On peut dire que l'histoire commence vraiment maintenant ! Je me suis vraiment amusée à écrire ce chapitre donc j'espère qu'il vous plaira :) **

**Voilà voilà... Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 - Et la politesse alors ! -<br>**

Plic Ploc. Plic Ploc. Tel était le bruit qu'entendait Lys depuis des heures. Elle essayait seulement de s'endormir mais ce son lui tapait vraiment sur le système. Plic Ploc. Plic Ploc.  
>Perdant patience, la jeune fille se leva en vitesse ne faisant pas attention au plafond assez bas. Grave erreur, son front percuta brutalement la voûte en pierre. La demoiselle s'accroupit tout en se tenant la tête pour atténuer la douleur.<p>

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait bon sang pour atterrir dans cette stupide prison de pierre ! Pesta-t-elle tout en se frottant la future bosse qui trônerait sur son front.

Avec découragement, elle se laissa tomber en arrière pour atterrir sur l'arrière-train. Dépourvu de quelconque énergie, elle resta assise au sol, n'ayant aucun autres endroits pour s'asseoir de toute façon. La jeune fille se remémora les récents événements.

Lys se trouvait debout dans la forêt. Que faisait-elle ici ? Elle n'en savait rien, la seule chose qu'elle savait était qu'elle devait sauver un certain «Aragorn»... Elle n'avait rien de vaillant en elle et se demandait encore pourquoi se devait être elle qui devait s'en charger...  
>Elle ne savait même pas où elle était ! Première étape, sortir de ce foutu bois... Si elle restait encore ici, elle aurait une overdose de vert et ne pourrait plus voir les arbres en peinture.<p>

Dans l'idée de trouver une sortie, elle essaya de suivre un chemin qui semblait être un sentier, enfin, un bout de terre assez plat pour lui permettre de marcher sans se prendre les pieds dans des racines.

Après une demi-heure de marche, elle se rendit à l'évidence : elle était perdue en plein milieu d'une forêt et ne savait même pas où elle pouvait mener, Lys était sûrement à la merci de tout et n'importe quoi.  
>Non pas qu'elle avait une sainte horreur des insectes et de tout leurs cousins, mais loin d'elle était l'envie de croiser un sanglier. Ces bêtes pouvaient être très robustes, de quoi envoyer une frêle jeune fille comme elle contre un arbre.<br>Rien que d'y penser Lys frissonnait. Ce n'était pas son jours mais elle savait qu'elle se faisait des films inutiles... Puis elle entendit une branche se casser et des feuilles bouger.

- Quoi ?! Ne me dites pas qu'il y a vraiment des sangliers dans cette maudite forêt ! Implora-t-elle sentant la frayeur prendre possession de son corps. Ah non non non ! Je ne veux pas mourir seule dans un bois comme ça... Je commence même à parler toute seule...

Une autre branche craqua derrière elle.

- Deux sangliers...? Comment je suis censé sauver ce fichu Aragorn si je ne peux même pas survivre à une stupide forêt ! Ah... Ça craque encore ! Oh secours !

Puis, comme si son vœu avait été exaucé, un groupe d'hommes apparut de derrière le buisson. Ce n'était nullement des sangliers... Dans un long soupir de soulagement, Lys se décrispa et observa les hommes d'un œil mauvais, ils venaient de lui faire la peur de sa vie.

- Non mais ça ne va pas vous ! On ne fait pas peur aux gens comme ça ! S'exclama-t-elle en pointant du doigt la personne la plus proche d'elle.

Mais un détail avait échappé à son jugement. Ces hommes, ces inconnus, n'avaient rien d'amicales. Au contraire, ils pointaient leurs arcs munis de flèches en sa direction.  
>Lys referma sa bouche aussi vite qu'elle écarquilla les yeux, le bras toujours en l'air. Ces hommes... En plus d'avoir des arcs... Avaient des oreilles pointues ! Non, décidément, aujourd'hui n'était pas son jour. Elle devait rêver... Les elfes n'existaient pas, ou que dans les histoires en tout cas.<p>

Prise de panique, elle ne sut trop comment réagir et leva les bras au-dessus de la tête puis mis bien en évidence ses mains.  
>Mais ce simple geste n'eut pas l'air de les apaiser, à l'inverse ils se mirent sur leurs gardes guettant ses mains.<p>

- Quoi que tu viennes faire dans ces bois, tu n'y es pas autorisée. L'informa un homme brun, visiblement leur supérieur.  
>- Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici... Se lamenta la jeune fille n'oubliant pas toutefois les arcs qui la ciblaient.<br>- De quelle famille viens-tu ? Réponds, sinon je n'hésiterais pas à lâcher cette flèche.  
>- Euh... Des Fourniers... Enfin à peu près, je ne vais pas vous donner les détails non plus. S'impatienta Lys ne comprenant pas vraiment mais ne s'attarda pas, pour éviter une effusion de sang, le sien en l'occurrence.<p>

- Fournier ? Je ne connais pas... Elle est sûrement envoyée du Mordor, emmenez-la ! Ordonna le chef à ses subordonnés.

Sans même s'en apercevoir, les hommes qui l'encerclaient se jetèrent sur elle, la ligotèrent et la traînèrent jusqu'à leurs chevaux.  
>- Mais... Mais attendez ! Je ne sais même pas qui est ce Mordor ! Se défendit-elle tout en se débattant. Si c'est une mafia où quelque chose comme ça, je n'ai rien à voir avec !<p>

Mais l'elfe brun ne l'écoutait déjà plus et la balança tel un sac de pomme de terre sur l'arrière de son cheval. Mais qui étaient ces fous ?! Les elfes ne sont-ils pas censé être pacifistes et tout le tralala qui va avec ?! Elle ne se laisserait pas faire, dans le but de le faire réagir elle commença à piailler et à bouger dans tous les sens.  
>Ignorant les plaintes et les insultes de la jeune fille, l'elfe parla à son cheval d'une langue que Lys reconnut immédiatement. C'était dans cette langue que chantait la femme de <em>cette<em> mélodie ! Mais comment pouvait-il la connaître ?

Elle ne put continuer sa réflexion car le cheval fit un bond en avant pour commencer une course effrénée à travers le bois. Tous ces zigzags ne réussirent pas à la jeune fille qui sentit vite la nausée monter. Mais elle devait se retenir, elle était bien tentée de se venger auprès de son agresseur mais elle restait quand même une jeune fille...

Ce fut un long trajet, accompagné du balancement perpétuelle de l'arrière-train de la bête. Après s'être retenue à maintes reprises de régurgiter son repas, Lys commença enfin à supporter son moyen de transport et à pouvoir observer les alentours, rien d'extraordinaire : des arbres à perte de vue, quelques ruisseaux par endroits, de la mousse tapissant le sol.  
>Le paysage ne l'intéressait vraiment pas, des plantes il y en avait partout. Mais des elfes par contre... Lys porta son regard sur le dos de son agresseur. Une silhouette svelte, de long cheveux brun garni de plusieurs tresses, tout de vert vêtu, des oreilles pointues... Oui, il avait tout des elfes qu'elle avait vu dans ses contes pour enfants, si on oubliait sa rudesse.<p>

Après un temps qui lui parut une éternité, la troupe arriva à leur destination. Le ralentissement de l'allure réveilla la jeune fille qui commençait à somnoler malgré sa position assez inconfortable.  
>Une main puissante s'empara de son épaule et la projeta au sol. Abasourdie par le choc de la chute, Lys papillonna un instant des yeux avant de se retourner vers le chef de la troupe.<p>

- Debout humaine ! Pesta-t-il en lui attrapant brusquement le bras. Ne tentes rien sinon ce ne sera pas la prison qui t'attendra mais pire.  
>- Je serai déjà debout si vous ne m'aviez pas balancée par terre. Expliqua la demoiselle en se relevant et s'époussetant les jambes. Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous habillez en Peter Pan et que vous passez 2h le matin à faire vos petites tresses que vous pouvez être aussi désagréable avec moi !<br>- Ne discutes pas. L'avertit un des elfes tout en la bousculant, visiblement piqué à vif par sa remarque. Avances.

N'ayant guère d'autres choix que d'obéir, Lys suivit les ordres mais n'oublia pas de froncer les sourcils et de grogner pour leur exprimer son mécontentement. Évidemment que ça n'allait pas leur faire changer d'avis mais au moins, elle ressentait un brin de satisfaction en songeant qu'elle n'appliquait pas « entièrement » leurs volontés.

Les elfes la menèrent à une grotte. La jeune fille paniqua, elle les avait trop énervée, ils allaient l'amener dans un coin inconnu de tous et la massacrerai à l'abri des regards. Ensuite ils laisseraient son cadavre dans cet endroit, cette grotte deviendrait son tombeau. Son corps ne serait plus qu'accompagné d'autres défunts qui auraient subis le même sort qu'elle bien avant. Elle était trop jeune pour mourir de cette façon ! Pour mourir tout court !  
>Absorbée par son imagination, Lys buta sur une pierre et revint à la réalité. Quand elle reporta son attention sur son soi-disant tombeau, elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas fait assez attention. Ce n'était pas une simple grotte où des hommes de Neandertal avaient logés ou une cavité pour accueillir les morts.<p>

Non, c'était une grotte colossal et surtout habitée. L'entrée était surplombée de gigantesques colonnes maintenant la voûte en place. Elle n'avait pas encore pénétré à l'intérieur qu'elle ressentait déjà l'immensité de l'endroit. Des elfes qui sont violents et qui vivent dans des grottes ? Décidément les ancêtres s'étaient bien trompés dans leurs récits...  
>Suivant la marche, la demoiselle s'insinua dans l'excavation d'un pas lent pour observer le refuge. L'enceinte n'avait rien de primitif : des parois sculptées d'une main de talent, une architecture digne des plus grands créateurs, un petit ruisseau se faufilant à travers la roche, quelques rayons de soleil qui perçaient la coupole. Le tout composant un environnement à la fois serein, harmonieux et majestueux.<p>

Lys ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter, d'ouvrir la bouche plus grand qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu et d'admirer le travail des elfes. Même dans la plus belle ville de France, elle ne verrait jamais pareil décor.  
>Elle fut stoppée dans sa contemplation par un des elfes lui ordonnant d'avancer. La jeune fille claqua sa langue avant de suivre le pas, observant toujours chaque détail, chaque recoin de cet endroit. Au moins si elle mourrait, ce serait dans une place aussi grandiose que le paradis.<p>

La troupe d'elfes la mena jusqu'à une salle sublime, tellement grande que s'en devenait ridicule. Au milieu résidait un trône de bois, un homme assis royalement dessus. Un autre elfe au vu de ses oreilles, une sorte de roi d'après la fine couronne argentée trônant sur le haut de sa tête.  
>Une fois au centre de la salle, le groupe s'agenouilla devant l'homme. Ce dernier se leva et prit une posture pleine de prestance, les mains derrière le dos, la tête haute, un air hautain sur le visage. Il les observa un par un attentivement puis son regard se posa sur Lys. Sans aucune gêne il la toisa avec un dédain qui ne plaisait pas à la demoiselle.<p>

- Qu'est-ce ? Jacta-t-il en désignant Lys.

La jeune fille qui était resté debout, ancra ses yeux féroces les siens, lui lança un regard de défi et s'apprêta à riposter mais le chef de la troupe fut plus rapide.

- Une intruse trouvée dans la Forêt Noire monseigneur. Elle semble liée au Mordor.  
>Le seigneur reporta son attention sur la demoiselle, avisant d'abord ces vêtements puis son visage. Pendant une seconde, elle crut apercevoir un froncement de sourcil, vite effacé par son air supérieur.<p>

- Eh bien... Évitons les problèmes inutiles. Décida-t-il tout en désignant un passage d'un geste las. Emprisonnez-la et attendez mes ordres.

Puis il se rassit nonchalamment sur son considérable trône, suivant du regard les gardes emmenant la jeune fille.

Lys aurait bien essayé de s'enfuir, mais ce serait en vain. C'était une simple étudiante, pas une guerrière capable de briser le fer des barreaux à mains nues. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, rester assise et attendre ? Mais attendre quoi... Qu'on lui tranche le cou pour avoir osé marcher dans un bois ? Elle ne pouvait même pas faire comme dans ces fameux films d'actions en volant la clé aux gardes, puisqu'il n'y avait pas même un garde ! Elle était bloquée ici.

La jeune fille n'avait revu aucun elfe depuis son emprisonnement, deux jours auparavant. Ceux-ci s'arrangeaient pour lui apporter son maigre repas quand elle dormait. La seule chose vivante dont elle avait conscience était son compagnon de prison, dans une cellule conjointe. Elle ne pouvait le voir mais entendait un continuel «Mon préciiiiiieux... Où es-tu mon préciiiiieux...?». Question qu'elle aurait bien voulu avoir la réponse pour pouvoir le faire taire.

Un bruit de pas constant attira son attention. Quelqu'un venait, que ce soit pour elle ou pour son compagnon. Le son résonna, de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à être assez sonore pour que la jeune fille comprenne que la personne se trouvait tout près de sa cellule. Le bruit s'arrêta quand elle aperçut un elfe blond apparaître devant sa case en la regardant.


	3. Chapitre 3 - Le jour fatidique -

**Bonjour à tous ! Alors... Je m'excuse énormément pour le retard ! Je pensais poster le chapitre 3 deux semaines après le chapitre 2... Seulement c'était sans compter le bac blanc ^^' Les révisions m'ont beaucoup prise du coup, pas le temps de poster... Gomen ! . Et autre mauvaise : ma beta-liseuse avait aussi un bac blanc :D résultat : ce chapitre n'est pas encore vraiment vérifié... Donc j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes d'orthographe ni de syntaxe^^' Mais bon, je voulais vous faire lire ce chapitre le plus vite possible donc le voici le voila ! :D J'essayerais de le remplacer le plus vite possible par le corrigé.  
><strong>

**Voili voilou ! Bonne lecture à vous ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 - Le jour fatidique -<br>**

Lys adorait les univers fantaisistes, vraiment. Elle possédait beaucoup de livres  
>chez elle, avait vu pas mal de films et se souvenait même de nombreuses conversations passionnées qu'elle avait eut avec son amie, une fanatique inconditionnel de la fameuse saga Parry Hotter. Mais la jeune fille préférait quand ces créatures étaient fictives, et non en train d'appliquer soigneusement de la pommade sur son poignet.<p>

Ce stupide roi pompeux s'était enfin manifesté en envoyant un de ses crétins d'elfes. Non, elle n'avait pas de rancoeur envers ces êtres immortels... Elle ne leur en voulait pas du tout de l'avoir agressée, de la traiter d'objet puis de l'avoir jetée en prison... Non, qui en voudrait pour une chose aussi futile ?

Cela l'étonnait quand même que ce souverain orgueilleux lui envoie de l'aide... Lys qui jusqu'ici gardait obstinément les yeux rivés sur ses cuisses, leva finalement la tête pour observer l'elfe s'occupant d'elle.

Si elle devait faire une description rapide, elle dirait que c'était un homme, grand, corps svelte, blond aux yeux bleus... Mais en le contemplant un peu mieux, elle ne put nier que ce crétin d'elfe était assez plaisant au regard : de longs cheveux couleur blé lui retombant dans son dos tel une cascade d'or, un visage sculpté de façon parfaite, un corps bâtie dans un marbre parfait et ses yeux... Deux grands océans, sereins, comme s'il n'y avait jamais eue une seule vague... Ces gestes étaient doux et pleins de légèreté quand il lui massait le poignet avec une sorte de texture rougeâtre, la jeune fille était avide de tant de grâce.

Mais c'était un elfe ! Il devait avoir 1000 ans, voir même plus. Si ça se trouvait, elle était en train de fantasmer sur un petit vieillard ayant su garder la forme en jouant à Tarzan dans la forêt. Lys secoua la tête pour se changer l'esprit et reporta son attention sur son poignet. L'étrange pâte que lui étalait l'elfe était sirupeuse et veloutée, elle aurait pu croire que c'était un jus de framboises écrasées si une odeur désagréable ne venait pas lui chatouiller le nez. C'était un arôme plutôt fort, pas du tout sucré.

- Votre poignet devrait aller mieux dans quelques heures, commença l'elfe avec une voix enchanteresse.

La demoiselle ne répondit rien et fit gesticuler sa main dans tous les sens pour tester ses dires. Une pointe de douleur la stoppa et la demoiselle grimaça en massant son poignet en fusillant l'elfe du regard.

- Dans quelques heures, insista-t-il calmement, esquissant un vague sourire d'amusement.

L'elfe blond reprit son sérieux et avec assurance, se tourna vers Lys pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Cette dernière, assez confuse par ce geste, se dandina.

- Répondez-moi franchement, entama-t-il avec un regard grave. Pourquoi vous êtes vous introduit dans la Forêt Noire ?  
>- Dans la quoi ? largua la demoiselle en signe d'incompréhension. Non mais j'ai atterri où là...? Je savais que j'aurai dû écouter les cours de Madame Martinez... "Mademoiselle Fournier, vous serez bien embêtée le jour où vous vous rendrez compte que mes cours de géographie ne servent pas à rien !" qu'elle disait... Elle avait bien raison.<br>- Pardon ? s'étonna le blond.  
>- Je suis en train de dire que je n'ai aucune idée d'où je suis ! Je ne me suis pas faufilée sur votre territoire ou je ne sais quoi !<br>- Comment êtes-vous arrivée dans cet endroit alors ? s'enquit l'elfe plus que perplexe.  
>- Je vous en pose des questions moi ? s'impatienta Lys en tapotant son doigt sur sa cuisse mais cédant vite face au regard insistant du blond. Je vais vous répondre franchement, je suis passé par une flaque d'eau.<p>

La jeune fille remarqua que l'elfe resta un instant septique et sembla réfléchir sur l'attitude à prendre. Elle dut admettre que sa réaction n'était pas étonnante, elle serait surement pareille à sa place : choisir entre fuir en courant ou l'emmener dans un asile, ce devait être une décision dur à prendre cependant elle continua de prendre la parole.

- La seule chose que je sais, c'est que je dois sauver un certain... Euh... Rah zut j'ai oublié !

Dans un soupir de découragement, Lys martela frénétiquement son front pour se souvenir de ce détail si important. Comment avait-elle pu oublier son nom ? Elle était bien partie... Sauver quelqu'un sans connaitre son apparence, ni même son nom ? Impossible !

Ignorant le désarroi du blond, la jeune fille tenta d'éluder toutes les insultes lui venant à l'esprit. Elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à ces satanés elfes, elle avait seulement une mémoire de poisson rouge... Mais ils l'avaient troublée avec leurs histoires ! Bien sûr qu'elle oubliait les choses importantes, qui ne le ferait pas dans une telle panique ?! Peu importait les aptitudes de sa cervelle, elle n'aurait jamais rien oublié si elle ne les avait pas rencontrés.

- Tout est de votre faute ! s'agaça Lys comme une petite fille. Tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer chez moi !

Evidemment que de bouder de façon infantile ne résoudrait pas la situation, mais que pouvait-elle faire d'autre ? Monique devait être en train de s'inquiéter de son absence. Lys l'avait toujours prévenu quand elle sortait.  
>Et les cours aussi... Le bac approchait et elle devait manquer pleins de cours... Penser à ses études dans ce genre de condition n'est pas forcément la chose à faire... Quoique... Si elle n'avait pas son bac, elle ne pourrait pas avoir un boulot convenable, ce qui signifiait vivre au dépend de Monique. Elle se lasserait d'elle et la jetterait dans la rue ! Elle deviendrait vagabonde dans la fleur de la jeunesse... Un escroc viendrait lui vendre de la drogue... Bien sûr dans le désespoir elle accepterait... Jamais plus elle ne pourrait redevenir une jeune fille pure et innocente !<p>

- Je vais vous laisser, la coupa la paisible voix de l'elfe, le drame ayant prit place dans son esprit la demoiselle avait complètement oublié sa présence. Vous sortirez bientôt, ne vous inquiétez pas. Mais, je vous prie, ne dites pas à mon père que je suis venu.  
>- Bien... Sûr... hésita Lys, encore épouvantée par sa divagation.<p>

Le jeune homme, enfin aussi jeune que son apparence laissait transparaître, se leva galamment faisant voler sa longue chevelure dorée au passage. Il lui assurait qu'elle sortirai bientôt, était-ce un espoir ? Et puis ne rien dire à son père... Elle ne savait même pas qui était cette elfe, alors comment pouvait-elle aller faire sa moucharde auprès de son père ? Un fils à papa sûrement.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours maintenant que cet étrange elfe était venue rendre visite à Lys. Il se s'était pas trompé: son poignet allait beaucoup mieux : elle n'avait presque plus mal mais elle se demandait quand reviendrait-il. Pas que celui-ci lui manquait, mais l'elfe lui avait garantit qu'elle sortirai bientôt. Or, elle était toujours dans sa minable petite cellule, à devoir supporter les jérémiades de son colocataire.

La jeune fille, jusqu'ici tranquillement allongée sur son lit de pierre se releva brusquement, évitant de peu le plafond trop bas à son goût. Un elfe vivait des millénaire n'est-ce pas ? Et ce maudit blond lui avait dit "bientôt"... A quoi correspondait un "bientôt" pour un elfe ?! Des semaines ? Des mois ? Des années ?!  
>Lys fut prise de panique... Si elle restait des années enfermée dans cette prison, jamais elle ne pourrait garder l'esprit sain ! Jamais ! La demoiselle terminerait sûrement comme son colocataire à parler toute seule et à déblatérer des choses insensés !<br>Et rien ne lui garantissait qu'il ne lui mentait pas. Peut-être mettait-il autant de temps pour élaborer un plan pour se débarrasser le plus discrètement d'elle. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos à cette pensée. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve le moyen de s'échapper d'ici !

Sur ses dires, l'elfe blond occupant justement ses pensées fit son apparition dans l'ouverture de la porte, accompagné de trois autres personnes. Venait-il l'achever ? L'emmener dans une salle de torture comme dans les films d'horreur ? Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent d'effroi et sa bouche s'entrouvrit tellement que des mouches auraient pu établir une colonie à l'intérieur.

- Veuillez me suivre, l'informa-t-il avec une voix douce, sans aucune menace.  
>- Pour aller où ? s'affola Lys en s'écrasant le plus possible contre le mur.<br>- Nous sortons, une promenade ne vous fera aucun mal, continua le blond posément, ignorant l'épouvante de la jeune fille.

Il osait lui faire croire qu'il allait simplement se balader ? Ce serait seulement la couverture pour son assassinat ! Une petite virée en forêt et... HOP ! Un accident fut si vite arrivé.

L'elfe s'approcha lentement de Lys et lui ligota les poignets avec assez de force pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'en défaire. La jeune fille se sentit alors impuissante. Elle allait assister à sa propre mort, comme ça, sans pourvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

Puis le blond dicta à ses compagnons quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas. Encore cette fameuse langue songea la jeune fille. Mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur de pareils détails. Elle était probablement en danger de mort en ce moment même.

En réponse à l'ordre donné, les trois elfes accompagnant le blond se dirigèrent en direction de la demoiselle tandis que ce dernier reculait pour leur laisser place. La jeune fille reconnut l'elfe brun l'ayant amené dans cet endroit. L'amertume prit le dessus sur la peur : tout était de sa faute ! Croyant qu'ils l'embarqueraient avec rudesse comme ils l'avaient fait auparavant, elle se mit sur la défensive cependant ils l'aidèrent à se relever avec délicatesse et l'escortèrent aimablement à l'extérieur.

Arrivée dans une sorte de jardin, les elfes lâchèrent Lys et la laissèrent libre de ses mouvements, autant que lui permettaient les liens sur ses poignets.  
>La jeune fille observa les alentours : ce n'était pas un simple jardin, c'était un immense espace rempli d'arbre et de verdure, un petit bois se trouvant dans une grotte... Décidément, cet endroit était bien étrange... La zone était si bien entretenue que l'on pourrait croire que c'était un emplacement réservée aux plus grandes stars et non un espace de détente pour les prisonniers. Espace de détente ou l'emplacement de sa mise à mort.<p>

- Seigneur Legolas ! interpella une voix.

L'elfe blond se retourna et fit face à son interlocuteur du regard. Il s'appelait donc Legolas pensa Lys, un nom bien elfique en tout cas. Ce dernier eut un sourire ravi en apercevant son interlocuteur puis s'éloigna en sa compagnie pour discuter plus loin, laissant la jeune fille avec les deux gardes.

C'était un elfe, distingué, trop pour être un soldat comme toutes les personnes que Lys avait pu rencontrer jusqu'ici, en oubliant évidemment ce satané Roi étant une exception. Une longue tresse brune retombait délicatement sur le torse de l'elfe. Son regard noir se posa quelques secondes sur Lys avant de revenir sur Legolas.

Lys le contempla longuement avant de remarquer une petite forme à ses pieds. On aurait dit un enfant se recroquevillant pour éviter des coups. La jeune fille ne pouvait pas voir distinctement à cette distance mais l'enfant semblait agité, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

Se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien rechercher, la jeune fille s'approcha pour mieux apercevoir la scène cependant elle recula rapidement. L'enfant s'était braqué vivement dans sa direction, la fixant de ces grands yeux bleus, aussi globuleux que des billes de verres.

Une certaine aversion prit part en Lys, la vue de l'être lui faisait tirer la grimace et froncer les sourcils. Encore une chose étrange apparaissant devant elle ! Elle n'était vraiment plus en France... Ou alors les déguisements s'étaient amplement améliorés depuis son enfance, voire même trop.

Le certain Legolas ayant sûrement perçu son trouble se dirigea d'un pas élancé vers Lys, un air inquiet sur son visage.

- Mademoiselle... Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit-il une fois à son niveau.

- Cette chose... Qu'est-ce c'est ? s'interrogea la jeune fille en regardant sur le côté, ne voulant plus examiner l'être.

- Cette chose ?

Lys pointa la chose du doigt tout en frissonnant.

- Oh... Vous parlez de Gollum, comprit l'elfe. Ce... c'était un hobbit à l'origine.

- Un hoquoi...? Ah et puis tant pis ! Ce.. hotruc... c'est un monstre c'est ça ?!

- Il y a fort longtemps, cette pauvre âme était bien vivante. Maintenant ce n'est plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Lui expliqua-t-il en posant un oeil plein de pitié sur l'être.

La jeune fille reporta son regard sur le certain Gollum, ce dernier la fixant toujours. Elle ne put comprendre pourquoi mais elle comprit l'apitoiement qu'éprouvait l'elfe blond : ce malheureux était à déplorer avec son corps si maigre et si pâle que s'en était effrayant. Son air perdu ancré sur son visage et sa pose prostrée ne demandaient que la compassion de la noiraude.

Lys était tellement bouleversée par Gollum qu'elle ne vit pas tout de suite l'elfe brun le détacher et s'éloigner de l'ancien hobbit pour parler avec un autre elfe, lui tournant le dos. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, Gollum avait déjà disparu dans les arbres se trouvant à proximité du grand jardin. Perplexe par leurs méthodes, Lys jeta un coup d'oeil à Legolas pour voir sa réaction mais observa qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la disparition.

- Euh dites... entama-t-elle doucement tout en rivant son regard sur les feuillus. Je me mêle peut-être de quelque chose qui ne me concerne pas mais... C'est normal que vous laissiez un prisonnier en liberté, je veux dire, comme ça ?

- Oui ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons bientôt vous libérer les poignées d'ailleurs, lui répondit l'elfe blond. Tant que vous restez dans le jardin, tout ira bien.

- Je ne peux rester que dans le jardin ? s'offusqua la jeune fille en claquant sa langue. Alors que l'autre là... Gollum c'est ça ? Il va dans les bois comme si ce n'était pas le meilleur moyen de s'échapper ! Je vois la confiance ici.

- Que venez-vous de dire ?! s'exclama le certain Legolas en fronçant les sourcils.

- Euh... 'je vois la confiance ici'...? hésita Lys en voyant son regard sérieux. Mais je retire ce que j'ai dit ! Je ne vous ai jamais manqué de respect ! JA-MAIS !

- Non. Avant ça vous parliez de Gollum, insista-t-il sévèrement.

- Gollum vient de partir dans les arbres, là. Enfin il a déjà dût aller loin maintenant.

Lys haussa les épaules puis fut surprise en voyant l'elfe blond se retourner abruptement et inspecter le jardin brièvement. Elle avait peut-être dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas...  
>Legolas dicta quelques ordres avant qu'un groupe de gardes n'aillent se jeter entre les arbres, sûrement à la recherche de Gollum.<p>

Après avoir posé quelques questions à l'elfe brun, Legolas se redirigea vers Lys.

- Nous comptions vous libérer et vous laisser après cette promade mais compte tenu des évènements... Vous allez devoir rester encore un peu.

- Ce n'est pas possible... se lamenta Lys, désespérée par sa situation.


End file.
